the Immortal, the Songstress, and the Lieutenant
by alchemists19
Summary: Naruto the lovable and Immortal Shinobi going on a adventure that he never thought would come to him. Becoming the bodyguard of a Pink Hair songstress as well as her Father. While doing that falling in love with a Lieutenant of the Earth Forces, will he be able to handle both and build a family for himself once again? Or will war tare them apart?


The light of the stars flashed through space as the blackness blended in with the light. Several large hour-glass like ships floated in this blackness, bring a contrast of color to the blackness. These were space colonies built for allowing humans to live in space, to spread their wings into the unknown. These were called the plants, home of the Zodiac Alliance Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT for short, a faction of humanity that has taken to space for their own gains. One of the biggest of these is that all the people who lived in the Plants were coordinators, meaning they were genetically enhanced humans who were despised by many of the natural born humans on earth.

The year was Comsic Era 60, and tensions between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were building as the divide between the two grew. One man sat at his desk in the Office of Foreign affairs, working on plans to ease the growing tension, his name was Siegel Clyne. He wished for peace between the two factions for the betterment of humanity and hoped his plans would help bring them together.

He let out a sigh as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "There is so much I still need to do." He told himself tiredly, "I do not want this situation to escalate any further."

"Daddy?" a voice called from the other side of the office, bringing Siegel out of his musing. He turned and saw a five-year-old girl leaning into the room, her pink hair flowing behind her, a small metal ball in her hands. Even at her current age, anyone could tell she would grow into a beauty that would take on the world.

He smiled and waved for her to come towards him. "Hello Lacus." He said with a large smile. "Have you been having a good day."

Lacus nodded happily and walked over to her father, and took a seat on his lap, his hand starting to stroke her hair slowly. "I played with Athrun today." She said excitedly as she showed him her metal ball. "He gave me a Haro!"

"I see, it a very nice Haro." He replied in a happy tone. "I am glad you had a good day."

Lacus proceeded to talk more about her day and what she did, and Siegel listened with interest. Yet a lone thought went through his mind. _"I will do all I can to protect the future for you my Songstress."_

-Scene Change-

A man that looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties stood at the window looking out into the light of space. He had short blond hair, with sea blue eyes, handsome face with six whiskers like marks on his face. He wore a burnt orange shirt with black pants, with several pockets on the sides.

"I've seen this view thousands of times yet it never gets old." He said with a worn smile on his face.

"Your still young to sound like an old man like me." Said a man beside the blonde, a walking cane in his hand.

The blonde turned to look at the older man and smiled. "I am older then I look." He replied with a chuckle. "So, what bring you up here old man."

"I am moving to Heliopolis to spend time with my grandchildren." The old man said with a warm smile. "What about you."

The blonde smile "I have a job at Heliopolis that I been hired to do." He replied with a knowing smile. Suddenly his phone went off and he looked at the old man. He pulled out a card and handed it to the Oldman. "Duty calls, have a good one. If you need anything just call. Uzumaki Odd-jobs is always at your service."

The old man nodded and watched the blonde walk away, he looked down at the card and read. "Naruto Uzumaki, Owner of Uzumaki Odd-Jobs, any job anytime."

-With Naruto-

Naruto Uzumaki, was an odd fellow to most people he had met. He was a goofball and a bundle of energy, who seemed to brighten up the room at times. Yet at times he seemed to be wised beyond his years at times, able to give advice to anyone and everyone. He was skilled in all types of work and even personal defense, yet he would come and go, even disappear without a trace. Such was the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

Yet there was more to him than anyone knew, except for a few select people. Naruto Uzumaki was born before the time of current recorded history, a time when the continents of earth were one, called the Elemental Nations. A time when humans were powerful, having the ability to control the elements and perform amazing inhuman feats.

He was born in a tremulous time, his home the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, being attacked the day he was born, by the Kyuubi the Nine-Tail Fox. To protect the people Naruto's father Minato Namikaze sealed the beast in Naruto stopping the rampage and saving the village, but at the price of his and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, lives. He grew up alone with the love of his parents and with the anger of the villagers directed at him for being the container of the beast that hurt them so. Yet he did not let their anger get to him and vowed to become the village leader, the Hokage.

So, he trained and gained friends and comrades that helped him grow and become a great Shinobi that lead him to gaining the love of the village. He also befriended the monster Kyuubi, who name was Kurama, joining their power together to help save the world from destruction. This power along with the power of the Sage of the Six Path, which Naruto inherited saved the world from evil, yet it led to an unknown price for Naruto. With the power of the Sage as well as Kurama and the other Bijuu it made him immortal and unable to age. He watched his family and friends leave this world and his home disappear into the depths of time.

He watched the splitting of the Elemental Nations, the raise of humans without the power of Chakra, and all modern history. He would interfere at times trying to keep the world at peace but he soon learned that peace was fleeting and that all he could do was act as a guide when needed.

So now he was running his own business to alleviate the boredom that comes to be immortal. He let out a small sigh as he walked toward Morgenrote to deliver some data they had him gather for them.

He turned a corner when a familiar smell filled his nose. He slowly came to a stop, taking a deep breath of the scent as hearts filled his eyes. "RAMEN!" he shouted and took off like a rocket scaring all those around him.

He soon found himself in front of a small stand that was called Aznable Ramen, "Thank the Ramen Gods," he stated cheerfully and entered the stand.

He took a seat at the bar, his body shaking in anticipation of the heavenly food. A blonde hair man came out a pair of sunglasses on his face, a dark red shirt, and an apron. "Welcome to Aznable Ramen, what can I get you?"

Naruto looked at the man with a large foxy smile on his face. "What the best thing you got?"

The man smiled, "Well that would be the Red Comet Special." He replied with a knowing tone. "Said to be the hottest Ramen in Earth Sphere and surrounding Colonies. No one has been able to finish one bowl."

"Then give me a Red Comet Special." Naruto stated no fear in his eyes. "I have eaten many ramens so I look forward to seeing if your claim is true."

The Chef nodded, "Coming right up." He replied, "Can I have the name of my next Customer who will not finish the Red Comet."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I will finish the Red Comet no problem, Believe it." He said with conviction, slamming his hand on the table in determination. The Chef nodded and headed to the back to start cooking.

About ten minutes later he came back out and set a blood red bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. The broth was a dark red as well, with several slices of beef on the side, an egg, and bamboo shoots. "One Red Comet, enjoy."

Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them quickly. "Thanks for the meal." He stated happily and picked up the noodles, giving them a quick blow and slurped into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed the noodles he froze, his face turning bright red. "HOTT!"

He grabbed the water that was placed next to him and chugged it down. "So hot."

"I told you, no one has finished the Red Comet." The Chef said with disappointment, but stopped when he saw Naruto was eating again. "What!"

Naruto was slurping noodles happily the sigh of her previous burning gone. He soon finished the bowl and set him chopstick down. "So good!" he exclaimed.

"How?" the Chef asked

Naruto smiled, "I got use to the burning after the first couple of bits, after that it was fine. Love the flavor of spices by the way." He replied with his hand behind his head. "Can I have another." The Chef nodded dumbly and went back to get another bowl, while Naruto let out a chuckle.

Five bowls later, Naruto patted his stomach in satisfaction, letting out a content sigh. "That was some great ramen." He said as he put his money on the table. "I will have to stop by again before I leave."

The Chef smiled back at Naruto. "I look forward to it Naruto." He replied as he held out his hand to him. "I'll make an even better Red Comet."

Naruto nodded as he turned to leave the stand, "I look forward to it Char Aznable." He said with a warm tone, disappearing into the crowd of people.

He didn't make it far when his phone started to go off loudly, the song Hero's Comeback started to play. He quickly fumbled with his phone, he put it to his ear a large smile on his face. "You have reached Naruto Uzumaki, owner and founder of Uzumaki Odd-job, how can I help you."

A female voice came through the phone, loudly and angrily. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

Naruto pulled the phone back from his ear quickly, putting a finger to his hear to make sure he could still hear. "I am in the vicinity. Don't worry Erica you will get your order no problem."

Naruto heard a sound of annoyance come from the other end, "You were supposed to be here two hours ago." She retorted.

Naruto tried not to chuckle, "I got lost on the road of life." He said with a slight nostalgic tone, as Morgenrote came into view. "don't worry your pretty head, you will get your data." He came to the main gate of the weapon company presenting his badge to them to let him in. He smiled to himself as he walked deeper into the complex and soon came face to face with her employer, a woman with medium brown hair, wearing form fitting jeans, a white shirt that was covered by a red jacket with the Morgenrote logo on it.

Naruto smiled as the woman before him glared at him. "Hi Erica," he said in a jovial tone, "I told you I get you the data."

Erica still glaring at him, let out a small sigh. "You were supposed to be here two hour ago, with the data Naruto." She replied hold her hand out for the data drive. "I thought we came to an understanding after the last mission."

Naruto just gave her a sheepish smile. "I got distracted on the road of life." He said as he pulled out a data drive from his pocket and handing it over to her.

Her glare turned to a scowl quickly at his delivery. "You went out to ramen, didn't you?"

Naruto just stared at her his mouth moving up and down like a fish. Erica sighed again "You could have had ramen after you given me the data, you know."

"I didn't think of that," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, a sheepish smile on his face one again.

Erica resisted the urge to facepalm, "Why do I work with you again." She muttered to herself.

"Because I always get the job done and I am fairly cheap." Naruto replied matter of fact tone, and she nodded in agreement.

Erica turned and started to walk deeper into the facility, "The money has been sent to your account. Please return the bag to the front gate on your way out." She called to him.

Naruto nodded as he headed back to the entrance. "Got it boss." He called, a smile on his face as he went towards his next job.

-Scene Change-

It had been several weeks since Naruto had left Heliopolis and was coming back to the moon. He looked out the window onto the landscape and let out a sigh, people lived on the moon but did not even know what truly laid underneath them. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the back of the shuttle he was riding in. He looked around quickly as he entered the restroom, locking the door quickly behind him.

He made a familiar cross shaped hand-sign and a smokeless shadow clone appeared next to him. The clone nodded at him and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving his clone to act as him through the spaceport before dispelling in the storefront he operated in the moon city.

The real Naruto was headed toward a different place, the center of the moon to be exact, his true home and the only place that held the entirety of the Earth's history. He appeared in a large office, which was an exact replica of the Hokage Office, the desk was the original desk from the office as well.

On the desk was a computer that held his current data of all factions of earth, and his current pending jobs. Typing quickly, he cleared all the old news from the computer and was looking at all the current jobs that were being offered to him. As he typed a black sphere flew into the room though a hole in the wall and floated near his head. This one of his Truth-Seeking Orbs, that he used for everything. Right now, he had nine orbs he had out sending him information on all the world, while he kept one around him for protection and companionship.

He petted the ball as it came to rest in his hand. Since he was the only surviving member of the Shinobi as well as the Bijuu he was happy to have a few things that were still with him. He continued his work and soon a messaged appeared on his screen. He was being invited to a military ball by the current General of the North Atlantic Forces, wanting him there as a personal bodyguard. His eyes scanned the information and the pay, with a few quick key presses he accepted the job. "Well I might as well as get myself a new suit."

-Point of View Change—

Natarle Badgiruel stood at the bar, a scowl on her face, as she held a glass of bourbon in her hands. "Why am I here at this place." She asked herself in frustration.

Natarle was a member of the Earth Federation Military, currently holding the rank on Sargent. She came from a long line of military service in her family and felt right at home in the rules and regulations of the military. She progressed through the Officer Academy at record speeds and was currently assigned to the Battle group on the Moon. Yet instead of doing her duty as the tactical officer of a patrolling vessel she had be ordered to attend the Moon City Military Ball by her commanding officer and Grandfather Alexander Badgiruel.

"You need to have fun he said." She muttered to herself as she took another drink, "You need to relax, how is this relaxing."

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a shoulder less purple dress, black stockings with black heels, and pearls. This outfit made her feel completely out of her element, as she rather be in her officer uniform. Also, the stare of many of her fellow male officers did not make it any better for her as well.

Natarle took a small sip from her drink, frowned, as she turned and watched her Grandfather walk about and greet people around the ballroom. He had a large smile on his face as he spoke with people, he was one of the most admired of the highest-ranking Generals. He spoke out against discrimination against Coordinators and publicly denounced Blue Casmos and their actions against the Coordinators.

He turned and saw Natarle, a grandfatherly smile spreading across his face. He made his way over to her opened his arms, wrapping her in a hug. "Natarle so good to see you." He said breaking the hug. "I am glad you took my advice."

Natarle tried not to deepen her frown. "I would rather be running battle simulations." She replied.

Alexander shook his head, "You are so much like you father." He stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You really need to learn to be more open and to relax. We are not at war."

"We don't know when ZAFT will attack." Natarle countered. "We need to be prepared for the inevitability."

"Being prepared is always a good thing Natarle," he said with a calm tone, "Yet those preparations could be what leads to escalating the conflict."

"This is where we disagree General," Natarle countered and walked away from him. She disappeared into the crowd and soon found herself on the dance floor navigating through the dancers.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around and into a waltz hold. "What!" she said startled looking at her dance partner. He was taller than with short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, whisker like mark on his cheeks and a large smile on his face.

"You can't be on the dance floor and not be dancing." He said with his deep voice. "It rather lonely."

Natarle glared at him as he spun her around, "I was perfectly fine being on my own." She countered.

He just chuckled, "I rather doubt that." He stated jovial.

She continued to glare at him in silence as they went around the floor, he leads her through many difficult and complicated turns, soon leaving the two of them surrounded by the other ball attendees. The music comes to a stop as they come to a stop.

He slowly let go of her a large smile on his face. "Thank you for the dance miss." He said. "It was a blast."

Natarle let out a sigh, not wanting to admit she did have fun in the end. "Your welcome, now excuse me." She made her way through the crowd, leaving the blonde man behind.

She was about to exit when she saw her Grandfather take the stage, a mic in hand. "Thank you for coming everyone." He said as everyone focused on him. "I hope you all are having a wonderful night enjoying yourselves. I want us all to enjoy this peace we have as we move forward to a better tomorrow. Now I would like to invite my most esteemed guest Siegel Clyne to say a few words."

Everyone stood in silence as a man in her late thirties took the stage next to her Grandfather, seeing some of the people glaring at him in anger. "Thank you very much General Badgiruel, I am glad we can celebrate the peace we have together and to grow our two-people closer together." He stated, with a small applause following his words.

He was about to continue speaking when she noticed on of her fellow officers start to pull something out of his suite jacket. The look on his face of pure rage and anger. "Not on your life you damn Coordinator." He shouted as he leveled his gun at the stage. "this is for our pure blue world!"

She watched his shock as he started to pull the trigger, as people began to move away from him. Suddenly a yellow blur blew past her and appeared in front of the gunman. The gunman was sent flying backwards, the gun once in his hands being held by his attacker.

Natarle saw it was the man she danced with, a look of annoyance on his face. "We will not be having any of that now." He stated as he quickly took apart the gun and let the pieces fall to the floor. The gunman stood up a bit shaken and tried to charge the blonde man, only to have the blonde appear in front of him, grab his arm, pulling in forward hard the sound of the popping being heard, then he felt as a knee met his face, knocking him out cold.

"All clear General." He stated as the gunman fell to the ground in a jumble of limbs. As members of the Military Police entered to take the gunman away. He turned and followed the MP's out leaving the crowded ballroom in silence.

Genreal Badgiruel took the mic once again. "Everyone please be calm." He stated in a authoritative tone. "You will all be question by the MP's and will be sent home after your statements. Have a good night."

-Several Hours Later-

Natarle walked out of her interview, her heels in her hands. It had taken a bit of time for everyone to be questioned a few were even detained for having some connection to the plot. She frowned as she thought on the event but was more interested in the person who stopped the entirety of it.

"How could someone have reacted to such an event so quickly." She thought to herself as she turned a corner entering the main hall of the building. She soon found herself outside the building, where she saw her Grandfather's motor detail waiting there.

The window of the middle car opened revealing her grandfather, waving for her to come to the car. "Get in Natarle, I give you a ride back to the barracks." She just nodded and entered the car, but as soon as she entered she saw the blonde man seating opposite of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

He just smiled, "Well I am doing my job."

"He is my bodyguard for the night." Alexander cut in. "I hired him to provide extra protection for myself and the guests."

"Why would you do that?" she countered, "Don't tell me you had information that this would happen."

Alexander nodded, "We had reports that something like this would be taking place, and that some of the MP's were in on the plot." He stated simply, "I hired Naruto because I know he would provide the needed security to protect everyone. Didn't you notice that not many MP's were in the ballroom, Naruto was the one who screened them and rooted out the members who were helping the plot."

Natarle nodded, surprised and a bit shocked at the revelation that just took place. "I am glad to be of service General." Naruto said with a foxy smile. "Uzumaki Odd-Job prizes itself of providing the best service at whatever we do."

"That I know all too well Naruto." He commented as the car continued into the night.

They arrived at the barracks and Natarle exited the car. As she exited she saw Naruto leave the car as well, giving her grandfather a wave. "I see you later old man, let me know when you need another job done."

They watched the car drive off leaving the pair alone. She watched as he turned to look at her and held out a business card to her. "Natarle, if you need and Odd-Job done at any time, please feel free to call Uzumaki Odd-Jobs." He said with a smile. She just nodded taking the card, watching him disappeared into the night, the sound of whistling following behind him.

-end of Chapter 1-

 **Greets and Salutations to everyone! Welcome to the Immortal, the Songstress, and the Lieutenant. I was looking at my stories and found that I wanted to give one story in particular some love, that right Meer's New Bodyguard, I was reading it and decided to start over. This time I want to start with Naruto and his interactions with Lacus, building their relationship, as well as set up Naruto with a certain Lieutenant who needs to get some loving. So hold onto your hats my friends I will be writing this one as well as Azula's Second Chance as much as I can, as I move forward. I thank you for all your support and can't wait to see what you think of this new adventure. Please Review!**


End file.
